Stats
A stat is a numeric attribute associated with a character. Each character has two pools (combat and non-combat) of four stats each. Their combat stats are more physical and intrinsic features that have a strong influence on combat, while their non-combat stats have more to do with how they think, and have a stronger influence on the way a character behaves and how they navigate through diplomatic encounters. Combat stats There exist four combat stats: Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence, and Constitution. Strength, Dexterity, and Intelligence are called the offensive combat stats. In addition, there exist three "hybrid combat stats," which are simply shorthand ways of denoting the sum of two of the offensive combat stats. Strength Strength is the amount of raw physical energy output a character is capable of producing. Strength increases damage with some types of weapons and allows heavier types of armor to be equipped. Dexterity Dexterity is how effectively a character is able to move around in the ways they want. An acrobat is an example of a very dextrous character. Intelligence Intelligence is the sum of what you have learned and how well are you take in new factual information. Intelligence increases magic damage and initiative. Constitution Constitution is a character's ability to shrug off physical harm and keep their body functioning for long periods of time. Constitution is used in the calculation of fortitude and armor, as well as HP. Hybrid combat stats In addition to the three offensive combat stats, there are also three hybrid combat stats which are simply shorthand for the sum of two offensive stats. * Prowess is the sum of a character's Strength and Dexterity stats. * Might is the sum of a character's Strength and Intelligence stats. * Cunning is the sum of a character's Dexterity and Intelligence stats. Non-combat stats Characters also possess four non-combat stats: Interpersonality, Trickery, Survival, and Education. In addition, a character may also possess a professional skill, such as smithing or alchemy, which acts as a sort of fifth non-combat stat. Interpersonality The Interpersonality stat represents the social skills, including conversation, bluffing, coercion, seduction, and knowledge of cultural customs. A character with high interpersonality is at home in the presence of others, has no trouble bonding quickly with people, and is able to coerce even strangers into doing him or his allies favors. In addition, such a character would be unlikely to inadvertently trigger hostility in foreign cultures, and would be able to pick up on the customs of such cultures so that his allies might also be less likely to trigger such hostility. Further, a character with high interpersonality is less vulnerable to the influence of other entities with high interpersonality. Trickery The Trickery stat represents an entity's familiarity with the sinister and generally criminal arts, such as lying, thievery and intimidation. Survival The Survival stat represents a character's experience with and talent for survival in the wilderness. A character with high survival would be adept at outdoorsmanship, including foraging for food and supplies, building campfires and shelters, cooking food on said campfires, and identifying what is and is not safe to eat and drink in an outdoor setting. A character with high survival is essential to any party hoping to travel through a significant stretch of wilderness. Education The Education stat represents a character's studies of the world in a formal educational setting. Entities with high education are likely to be familiar with the world's (and especially their region of origin's) geographic and political landscape or in settings involving technology (or, if applicable, magic). Professional skills Some player characters will also possess a specific professional skill. This represents your character's professional occupation - e.g., if your character was a blacksmith before setting out on his or her adventure, his or her professional skill would be blacksmithing and would enable him or her to create weapons and armor out of found metals. The sorts of professional skills that are appropriate will vary widely by setting. Category:Mechanics